The Snake's Prophecy
by LynnDoubleLegacy
Summary: Helllo readerssssss. I sssupossse you have heard of me? For I am risssing again, and sssseveral new heroesss will be needed to sssstop me. But they will not be from where you exxxxpect. Rated K plus, might change to T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's another story, this one being a crossover between Warriors and PJO/HoO! My pen name here, LynnDoubleLegacy, actually comes from my OC that appears in this story. Only a few of the characters in here are mine, so yea. I'll tell you when they come in. Otherwise, none of the main characters are mine. Only a few fillers and those two.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Warriors or Percy Jackson, though I wish.**

CHAPTER ONE  
  
**Firestar's POV**

Firestar gazed at the limp tabby shape by his paws, the body slowly fading into nothingness. He had done it: the evil of Tigerstar was banished for good, but at a terrible, terrible price. His own granddaughter, Hollyleaf, had given her life to save Ivypool from Hawkfrost. Ferncloud had died defending the kits, and Mousefur had died fighting for the elders. Spottedleaf... Oh Spottedleaf... His first love had died forever, saving his mate Sandstorm to make Firestar happy. A tear trickled down his face, leaving a path in his bloodstained fur. Pain battled with sorrow in his forest green eyes, as his many wounds from the Great Battle continued to bleed, sapping his last life out of him. Lightning struck next to him, filling his head with a blinding light and searing pain all over his side. The light took over his vision as his legs gave out beneath him, and he faded into the blackness

**?'s POV**

Pain. That was all that existed in his mind; the soft wetness of blood seeping from dozens of wounds and staining his tattered green shirt. Wincing, he forced his eyes open to find himself in the middle of a forest in a small clearing, all covered with snow besides a small circle where he lay on the ground. _:Where am I?:_ He found that he couldn't remember anything, except the name his mother had given him, long long ago: Rusty. He somehow knew that he had had another name after that, but Rusty was the only name he could recall; the only thing he could remember. He didn't recognize the forest, or tell the type of animal that would've made the wounds on his body.  
Rusty groaned and sat up, black spots dancing across his eyes. He gave himself a quick visual and nerve feedback look-over, he realized how bad he really was. There were so many wounds and so much blood that he was surprised he wasn't weaker. Even then, it seemed to be the middle of winter (_:Where did that term come from?:_ he wondered to himself. _:It doesn't seem familiar...:_) and, even if he didn't die of blood loss, he would certainly die from the cold. He instinctively clutched at the piece of metal hanging on a necklace around his neck and instantly felt comforted. The shape was familiar, in the shape of a squared-off cat head with a lightning bolt cut out in the middle of it. Despite that, Rusty knew that he needed to get somewhere where he could heal, and fast. He tried to stand up, but failed as his injured leg gave out, and the ground rushed back toward him.  
Rusty hit the ground hard on top of an already sore burn wound that sent pain reeling back into his mind. He curled into the fetal position, tucking his legs in their torn khakis to his chest, clutched his pendant, and weakly cried, "Help." He knew that it was probably hopeless: how likely was it that someone would hear something that quiet, or that someone will be out in a forest in winter anyway?  
However, despite the odds against him, someone must have heard him, because the last thing Rusty saw before it all went black was a blond haired boy with a bronze gladius (_:Where did that word come from?:_) and golden-framed glasses (_:Again, where did that come from?:_) running up to him, with two others on his tail. Even after his vision faded, he could still hear the boy, faintly, as if through a tube. "Hazel! Head back to camp, now! Tell them we have an injured!"  
Then Rusty knew no more.

**Jason's POV**

Jason was running through the woods by New Rome with Frank and Hazel when he heard the plea. Or rather, Frank heard the plea.  
The three of them were racing through the wood, trying to outrun and outparry the others as they always did whenever Jason visited, which was often. Piper usually came with him, but Percy and Annabeth had decided to visit Camp Half-Blood during the winter break, so she stayed behind to catch up with them, seeing as they were usually busy with college whenever they were there. He had to admit, the training that Frank had come up with was extremely fun. Basically, all they had to do was run through the woods and attempt to beat each other at reaching the biggest tree in the forest before the others. Frank often won this because of his ability to change into animals, but it was fun anyway. This particular time was no different. Frank had turned into a lion to try and outrun Jason and Hazel when he had skidded to a stop, with the others slamming into him, thanks to the freshly fallen snow.  
"I heard something," Frank exclaimed after turning back into a human.  
Hazel sighed. "Then couldn't you at least tell us when you're going to stop?" She asked. "Some of us don't have claws."  
Jason ignored her. He knew that what Frank had just heard might've been a monster, and if so, then they needed to kill it before it reached Camp Jupiter. Even despite the magical barriers, monsters still sometimes got through, and it was always a good idea to try and get rid of them before they did. Either that, or a demigod was trying to make it to Camp Jupiter. If that was the case, then they could need help. "I'll fly up and take a look, see if I spot anything." Jason said, adjusting his glasses, which had been knocked loose due to the lion crash.  
After using the coming winter winds to raise himself up, he gazed around, and a flash of bright gingery red and green clashing against the white caught his eye. "There's something over there!" He called out to his companions. "We should probably check it out!"  
Jason lowered himself down on the winds as fast as he dared and hit the ground running a few paces ahead of his teammates, taking out Juno's old gladius in case it was a monster. Instead, he saw a small, skinny, red haired boy, who looked around thirteen, in a tattered green shirt and khakis, curled up with his head slightly raised. His eyes, barely open, revealed to be as bright green as the forest in the spring. As he approached, the boy collapsed, his head hitting the frozen ground that was strangely devoid of snow, and Jason called to Hazel, "Hazel! Head back to camp, quickly! Tell them we have an injured!"  
Hazel turned around to call Arion without a question, while Frank just ran faster. Jason kneeled down beside him and saw that the boy had multiple wounds, and a lot of them were bleeding badly, staining the ground red. He tore a bit of fabric off his own shirt and the boy's already tattered pants to stop the worst of the wounds from bleeding: a long yet shallow scratch on the throat, a deep wound that ran down his front, shoulder to hip, bad, blistering burns on his side, and a gash on the boy's leg, tearing muscle. It was obvious that the boy would die if they didn't get him to Camp Jupiter quickly enough. And yet, he hesitated at bringing the stranger to camp. He wore a strange pendant with a symbol Jason had never seen before, like a cat head with a lightning bolt through it, with a star charm beside it and a hook for another that quite obviously should've been there. Despite being a child of the sky god and able to control lightning himself, it made him unsettled.  
Frank didn't seem to notice the pendant, or if he did, it didn't seem to bother him. "We need to bring him back to camp. I'll turn into a dragon. Get on my back."  
Frank transformed and, as soon as he stretched out his wing, Jason scooped up the unconscious demigod, who was surprisingly light, and climbed onto the dragon's back. At least, he hoped the boy was a demigod. It would mean he wasn't a stranger, yet if he wasn't a half-blood, he wouldn't be able to cross the magical border, and then... _:That doesn't matter now, Jason.:_ He thought to himself. _:Right now we need to get this boy to safety, and fast.:_  
_:Hold on.:_

**Well guys, thanks for reading this first chapter! It's probably really obvious who Rusty is, but hey. Well then, please Favorite, Follow, and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Alright, I'll stop dilly-dallying. Next Chapter!**

**Shout out to my first reviewer EVER, BellaOfTheIzzy! Thanks!**

**Jason: Lynn doesn't own me, my friends, PJO/HoO, or Warriors. Period.**

CHAPTER 2

**Jayfeather's POV**

Jayfeather was fixing Brambleclaw's broken leg when he heard Sandstorm's desperate wail.  
"Firestar!"  
_:No. StarClan, no!:_ His grandfather, the great leader Firestar, couldn't be dead! He rushed out of his den and tried to dodge the injured cats swarming towards him, but failing miserably due to panic and blindness. He finally managed to stumble through after the cats realized what was happening and made a path for him so he could get to their injured leader. Feeling with his whiskers and sniffing, he listed the wounds in his head. _:Deep gash on his leg, scratch on the throat, burns on his side, ba__d stomach wound, and multiple other scratches, all bleeding badly.:_ "Brightheart! I need cobwebs, marigold, horsetail, comfrey, juniper, and moss, now!" He yowled at the disfigured cat, and heard rushed paws heading toward the medicine cat den. "Leafpool, Briarlight, treat the Clan. I need to help Firestar. If I can treat him fast enough, he might live."

"We will," His mother and the crippled warrior replied.  
"We're nearly out of cobwebs and marigold!" Brightheart mewed from the entrance of the den.  
"Give me what's left. Send some cats out that are fit enough. Get all you can find, but leave some so more supplies can grow."  
"May I go too, Jayfeather?" The deep and caring voice of the cat he once thought was his father was laced with worry for Firestar, and the deputy's thoughts were filled with how the cat who had acted as the father he never had might be on his way to StarClan.  
"Have Briarlight or Leafpool finish the splint that I started, but after that I think you're well enough. Remember, if Firestar ends up dying, you will be leader, and even now with Firestar so beaten up you are in charge. I'd recommend you get everyone in order first. They're all shaken up. After all, they saw cats they thought were gone forever."  
"That would be good idea. I never thought I'd have to face my father or my brother again..." Brambleclaw's voice shook as he said it, and Jayfeather mentally scratched himself as he remembered who the deputy's family was: Tigerstar and Hawkfrost. He felt a rush of pity and sympathy for his kin. I mean, who would want their  
father to be a killer who betrayed his Clan and killed innocent cats, or their half-brother to try and kill your leader? And then have them come back from the dead and try to kill everyone you know and love? Jayfeather never would.  
"Look," he said to his adopted father, "I know how it feels to have a big burden dropped on you like this. The prophecy, remember? Brightheart, Leafpool, Briarlight, Squirrelflight and I can keep it together. You go recollect your thoughts." Jayfeather felt a rush of sympathy for Brambleclaw, and gently gave him a reassuring lick on the cheek. He felt his pelt prickle with Brambleclaw's surprise. "Don't expect that twice," he murmured. "But if anyone needs reassuring, it's either you or Sandstorm. I'd have Daisy look after her for a bit."  
Brightheart appeared at Jayfeather's side and dropped the herbs at his paws. "Here. I'm heading out to get more with Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Blossomfall."  
"Great." Brambleclaw mewed, trying to keep the distress from his voice. "Tell Squirrelflight she's in charge, will you? I'm going to take a walk."  
"Of course." Brightheart said. "Bring back any herbs you find. We're going to need them."  
He nodded then limped slowly toward the trodden-on fern entrance to the medicine cat den, pausing to exchange a few words with Daisy and Squirrelflight, while Jayfeather turned and started treating Firestar as fast as his paws would let him. He shut out everything but the scent of the herbs and the feel of his broken leader's pelt and worked as hard as he could. By the time Jayfeather was done, Firestar was nearly completely covered in cobwebs and moss with thick poultices underneath and no herbs left to spare.  
Jayfeather heard pawsteps coming from behind and turned to find Squirrelflight. "How's he doing?" She mewed quietly.  
"He's still breathing for now, but I'm not sure if he'll pull through." Jayfeather said sadly.  
His foster mom pushed her muzzle, wet from crying, into Jayfeather's. "You did what you could. That's all that I ask for." Squirrelflight padded slowly toward the Highrock and small pebbles plunked into the clearing as she made her way up. "Cats of the Clans!" she yowled, unenthusiastic for the usual calling.  
Everyone turned and looked at the Highrock, surprise prickling in the air when seeing that another ginger cat stood there instead of Brambleclaw. One by one they settled down, and Squirrelflight spoke.  
"I'm sure you all know about my father, so for now Brambleclaw is in charge of ThunderClan. He asked me to call this meeting for him while he helps collect herbs to treat the Clans. Cats of other Clans may rest up here before heading off to their own Clan, but they have to help with the work, if only a little bit." She mewed. "I would like everyone to at least get their wounds clean until we have more herbs. If you have a severe injury, visit the medicine den immediately."  
"I would like the cats with the least wounds to go on a hunting patrol and a few more to scout the hollow for pieces of fresh-kill and to bring the dead cats into the clearing for vigil. We need to start rebuilding the dens as well, if some of the kits would help. We need every set of paws we've got. Meeting dismissed."  
Cats started milling around as Squirrelflight's paws hit the ground and she walked toward Jayfeather. "Is Firestar well enough to be moved around?"  
Jayfeather nodded. "As long as we're careful. I don't think we should move him to the medicine den though. There will be too many cats coming through."  
Squirrelflight thought about it. "We could use Graystripe and Millie's old den. It's still mostly intact: we could get Amberkit and Seedkit to help patch it up."  
Jayfeather nodded again. "He'll need constant care. I'll stay with him there until he heals." _:If he heals at all...:  
_  
**Jason's POV  
**  
Jason sighed as Hazel knocked the Celestial Bronze gladius out of his hand for the 20th time in a row, clattering on the frozen ground. They had been practicing for the war games for around an hour now, ever since Frank had gone off to do his praetor duties, and he had been doing horribly. He wiped the sweat off of his face with his upper forearm. It had started snowing again, and he had to take his glasses off to clean the snow off of them.  
Hazel frowned. "You seem distracted. You're worried about the boy, aren't you?"  
Jason slid the glasses back on his nose and nodded sadly. Despite their fast reaction and a tiny bit of nectar, the boy was still on the brink of death. Being able to get into camp and not bursting into flames at the godly drink had proven the rusty-haired boy a demigod, though they weren't sure who his godly parent was, or who he even was. He picked up his sword and rolled his gladius' hilt around in his palm.  
Hazel sheathed her sword and gazed at him, golden eyes filled with worry. "We all are. Probably even Reyna. The Apollo kids will do what they can: they won't let him die without a fight."  
"I wouldn't either," a gruff voice interrupted.  
The two twirled around, Jason's gladius flying out of his hand and clattering to the ground as if pulled by a magnetic force. Behind them stood a lopsided figure with a blacksmith's hammer clenched in a callused, bruised hand. A perfect circle of snow had melted around him, not unlike the one the demigod they had found was laying. His reddish beard kept bursting into flames and flickering out again, and his body was stout and muscular, face streaked with soot. His face was a canvas of colors, from blue to purple to red, with beady eyes that glittered. A metal brace supported one leg and creaked and groaned as the god moved. Jason widened his eyes when he realized who it was: their late friend Leo's father, or at least his Roman form. "Vulcan?" Hazel asked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
Vulcan rested the head of his hammer on the ground and leaned on the handle. "I have some things I need to tell you. Both things you probably need to know."  
Jason raised his eyebrow, curious at what the god had to say. After all, the gods Roman forms rarely ever came to their children, unless it was completely necessary. "Go on."  
Vulcan took a deep breath, as if calming himself down. "First, about a certain son of my Greek form, Hephaestus. Leo isn't dead."  
Hazel widened her eyes in surprise. "But both the camps have been searching for signs of him ever since the end of the Giant War. That's over four months! And Nico and I both felt him die. You're saying he's still alive?!"  
Vulcan nodded. "Yes. He's been roaming around the country with Calypso. He keeps trying to make it to either Camp Half-Blood or here, but monsters keep pushing him back. Send an Iris message to Camp Half-Blood to let them know. As for the feeling him die thing, perhaps I should let him explain."  
Hazel and Jason nodded in understanding, so the god continued. "Second," he rumbled, "l'd like to thank you for saving my son."  
It was Jason's turn to look suprised. "That boy is your son?"  
Vulcan chuckled. "Rusty doesn't look like my son at all, does he? Then again, Leo doesn't look like a son of Hephaestus, either. Speaking of Leo, Rusty has power over fire just like his brother."  
"What!?" They both exclaimed.  
"Isn't that really rare?" Jason asked, repeating what he had heard about the ability from Cabin 9. "And really dangerous?"  
Vulcan sighed. "Yes. And yes. But he will need it." Jason opened his mouth to ask if the god knew what the pendant meant, but the sky rumbled, as if irritated. "Jupiter does not wish me to say more..." The god continued. "Good luck." Then he slammed his hammer into the ground and disappeared in a column of flames.

**I'm not extremely happy with how this one ends. But hey. **

**Jayfeather: Meow! (Favorite!)**

**Brightheart: Meow! (Follow!)**

**Brambleclaw: Mew Mrow! (And Review!)**

**Thank you. And don't question it: I speak cat. Yea. April fools, but I asked them to say that. So yea, Lynn, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Don't really know what else to say...**

**Hazel: Lynn doesn't own PJO/HoO, or Warriors. Though the Warrior Cats kind of remind me of Frank...**

CHAPTER 3

**Brambleclaw's POV**

All that Brambleclaw wanted was to find that he was asleep and that it was all a dream. Of course, it was anything but. Firestar was on the brink of joining StarClan, the cat he had thought of for so long as his daughter was dead, and he was left in charge of a Clan torn apart by the Dark Forest.  
He had always had bad luck. Being the son of Tigerstar, his sister going off to join ShadowClan, being part of a prophecy, watching his friend die, his mate falling for another, Hawkfrost being his half-brother, his "kits" being Leafpool's all along, etcetera etcetera etcetera, he could go on and on. So naturally his luck just got worse.  
After he had limped out of camp, dragging his broken hind leg behind him and leaving a clear trail in the dirt, Brambleclaw headed to the lakeshore, one of the only places that hadn't been ravaged by the battle. It had always been the one place where he could think clearly. It reminded him of how far the Clans had come: from the groups of cats that Jayfeather had told him about, to the mountains and the Tribe of Rushing Water, to their old home in the forest, and finally back to the lake. The Clans had come full circle, and soon it might be his job to help keep the circle going. He could almost feel his shoulders already crumbling from the weight, a weight he had already felt once, on the journey to the sun-drown place.  
"It's a lot of weight, isn't it?" came a voice from behind. He jumped, hissing in pain through gritted teeth as his hind leg banged against the gritty soil.  
"Oops. Sorry Brambleclaw." A misty black figure whisked it's way to his side, green eyes exactly like Firestar's shining with starlight.  
"Hollyleaf!" Brambleclaw's eyes shone with happiness and glittered with tears at the same time as bittersweet memories filled his mind, made bitter by the fact that he now knew that the beautiful cat that stood before him wasn't his. "Why did you have to die? I've lost so much already. Why did I have to lose you too?"  
His cheek tingled as the StarClan cat licked Brambleclaw in the same exact place her living brother had. "It was my destiny. I didn't mean to cause more hurt." Hollyleaf gazed off into the distance, then shook her head, like she was just getting out of the water. "I'm getting off track. I'm here to take you somewhere. Where, I can't tell you; that's the thing about StarClan, as much as I wish to be direct with you, I can't. You are needed in another place, in another prophecy, in a world completely different from this place you call home. However, it will become your home."  
She touched her nose to his and his body started to fade, just as his father's had. It took a moment for Brambleclaw to realize what was happening: He was leaving the Clans to go somewhere he had never seen or heard about, even in his dreams. Shocked, he stuttered, "Where am I going? What prophecy? What about ThunderClan? What about Jayfeather and Leafpool? What about Squirrelflight?!"  
Hollyleaf just stared at him, sympathy in her eyes. "I will take care of them. Jayfeather or Leafpool will figure it out, and I will help them. ThunderClan won't fall, I promise. But you are needed elsewhere."  
He barely had time to hear her words before he faded into nothingness.

?'s POV

He opened his eyes to the sound of fighting. _:Huh? What's going on? Where am I?:_ He was lying on his back in a pile of snow, surrounded by a big, thorny bush: brambles. :That's my name. Bramble.: That little piece of information comforted him somewhat, but he couldn't remember anything at all besides his name. He sat up, finding one of his arms burning at the effort, like he had strained it, and blood leaked onto the snow from multiple places on his body. He was in a black short-sleeved shirt with matching black workout pants that the cold cut through easily. A pendant of cold metal lay on his chest, and when he looked down at it, he felt somewhat comforted. It was a symbol of some sort, a cat head with a lightning bolt straight through it, with half a star next to it and a missing charm spot beside that, but he still felt jumpy with that lingering feeling that he didn't belong.  
Before he could ponder on how he got in the bramble bush, however, a big gray wrinkled creature came charging toward him, sharp teeth glittering in the cold sunlight, and Bramble barely managed to roll out of the way, covering himself in cold powder. On top of the creature- the name tag on it's armor said ELEPHANT- was a blond haired boy in bronze war armor, his bright blue eyes reflecting the light from the snow. Next to the elephant was a girl with cocoa-colored skin atop a golden-coated horse, with both of them in armor as well. The horse snorted and turned it's head toward him, as if it could sense his presence. Bramble tried to scramble back out of instinct, but let out a very catlike hiss of pain through his teeth as he tried to move his right leg.  
He glanced at it, taking in everything about the situation. It was bent at an awkward angle, yet he had the vague feeling it used to be set and bandaged. No matter if it wasn't set now: he still wouldn't have been able to do much with it.  
The girl looked over at the sound of him struggling. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her voice filled with curiosity and worry. _:Do I really look that bad?:_ he thought to himself, then added, _:I probably do, now that I think about it.:_  
Bramble shook his head, then gestured toward his leg. "No. And I don't remember how I broke it either. In fact, I barely remember anything." He wasn't sure why he was confiding in on someone he just met: again, it was instinct taking over.  
She sighed and looked up at the sky, muttering things that made no sense to Bramble at all. "Really Juno? Another Jason incident? It hasn't even been five months!" The horse snorted rudely as if in agreement. She looked at the boy on top of the so-called elephant. "Jason, would you mind leading the Fifth Cohort? I need to get this boy to the infirmary. Then after the games you, Frank, Reyna and I need to talk."  
Jason nodded, again saying things that made no sense at all. "Right. Two demigods in one day is not normal, especially when one of them doesn't remember anything and the other is so hurt he falls unconscious." He turned to Bramble for the first time, and Bramble noticed a chalk white scar on his upper lip. "What's your name?"  
"Bramble," Bramble answered, attempting to shake the snow from his deep brown hair and clothes without standing up. "Question: Where am I, and who are you, and why are you in armor?"  
This time it was the girl who answered, taking off her war helmet in the process and revealing curls the same color as Bramble's hair. "You're in Camp Jupiter, a camp for Roman demigods. I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and this is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. My horse is Arion. And we are in armor because we are doing the war games, in which we put cohort against cohort in a battle for the flag. The Fifth Cohort, the one we're in, is allied with the Fourth Cohort and we're trying to get the flag from the First, Second, and Third Cohorts. Don't worry, though: it's not real battle, it's just practice. I normally lead the Fifth Cohort, being centurion..." She paused, dismounting her horse and offering a hand to him. "But now I need to get you to the infirmary."  
Bramble took her hand and, with a jerk from Hazel, managed to get up on his feet, leaning heavily on her for support. They had just started limping toward Arion when a collection of ear splitting howls split through the air, spooking the golden-coated horse. He whinnied and dashed off, fast as lightning- literally. No, faster than lightning, so fast he sent a sonic boom ringing through the clearing, so loud Bramble and Hazel had to cover their ears to avoid becoming deaf.  
Hazel glanced behind them with a look of surprise and exclaimed, "Schist! What are hellhounds doing here!? They aren't supposed to be able to get in camp!" They turned around, and Bramble nearly stumbled back in fright. Charging straight toward them were over a dozen large, black hounds, with beady red eyes and huge black teeth, and terror flooded his mind, igniting his fight or flight instinct, neither of which he was able to do. Instead, Hazel closed her eyes and started muttering in a language he didn't recognize, motioning with her hands. To Bramble's surprise, he understood every word: "Stay back. Leave. Go away."  
Hazel was cut off when one of the hellhounds launched itself at Bramble. Surprised, she barely managed to parry a killing shot with her spatha, so instead of killing him the beast ended up giving her a nasty wound on the side and flinging her weapon behind the beast. She doubled over in pain clutching her wound, red leaking between her fingers and the sudden movement causing Bramble to stumble, barely catch himself on Hazel's back. She, panting, exclaimed, "What?! Hellhounds always listen to children of Pluto and Hades! What's going on?!"  
The hellhound turned back toward them, ready to attack Hazel, who was now defenseless, and Bramble felt even more adrenaline pulse through him. Hazel had just parried that blow for him because she knew he didn't have any way of defending himself, and he knew that right now, he was the weak link. He hated being the weak link. The noise of the hellhounds attacking had attracted other campers that engaged with some of the remaining hellhounds: approximately twenty including the one that had attacked Hazel. Jason yelled something at him that was lost in all the howling and snarling, but Bramble didn't need orders. His body just knew what to do: it was so full of adrenaline and anger and something else that he didn't know.  
Before Bramble knew what was happening, a red haze shrouded him, giving him even more energy and making the pain in his leg fade so that it only felt like it was asleep; a pins-and-needles feeling, unpleasant but not unbearable either. He stood up, still trying to keep most of his weight off his right leg, but was vaguely surprised at the fact his broken leg barely hurt when he put his weight on it. He also felt the tiniest bit of fear that was covered up by rage. He knew he had fought dogs before and that something bad had happened with them. He knew that he hated dogs. Mostly Bramble knew that he felt the ultimate desire to punch the hellhound in the face. So that's exactly what he did: he just walked up to the dog and threw a sucker punch that sent it's head jerking to the right, slobber flying everywhere.  
Now aggravated, the monster turned toward him, red eyes literally glowing with hatred. Suddenly having an idea, Bramble faked using a punch right above the hellhound's head. It's eyes followed his fist, trying to snap, and taking his eyes away from Bramble's feet, not noticing the sweep from his broken leg that sent the beast sprawling onto the floor. One swift punch to the neck and the crack of bone rang in his ears as the creature's neck snapped, causing the black mound of fur to burst into golden dust, leaving only a pure black tooth behind. He picked it up and, using it like a claw, began to mow down the remaining monsters that hadn't already been killed by the other campers that had joined the fight. He barely remembered any of it: one scratch straight down the front of the face, one side slashed open, a dislocated shoulder followed by a blow to the soft spot of it's head. All he felt was pure fury as he used well-practiced battle moves without a second thought; the pain from the wounds he was receiving was just a minor ache in the back of his mind.  
Once Bramble pierced the last one in the chest, however, he could feel the adrenaline leaving him like a rush of water out of a dam. All of his injuries, his scratched palms, his broken leg, all of the pain and exhaustion crashed over him in one foul swoop, and he crumbled to the ground.

**Yay for cliffhangers!**

**Bramble: Nice one, Lynn, very nice. **

**Rusty: Stop the sarcasm, already, please. We wouldn't have human forms if it wasn't for her. Anyway, Favorite!**

**Bramble: Follow...**

**Hazel: And review!**

**Lynn, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**May I say that as of right now I fail at openings? Welp, I do. Miserably. Anyway, Frank, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Frank: Uh, sure. Lynn doesn't own PJO/HoO or Warriors. By now, you should get the point.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4

**Hazel's POV  
**  
Hazel was almost too dazed to do anything. The hellhounds wouldn't listen to her at all. She had just blocked a blow for someone who she barely knew and gotten hurt herself in the process. Then Bramble had achieved the Blessing of Mars, and fought on her behalf with a broken leg. To be honest, until he had slipped unconscious, she really had no need to do anything, seeing as Bramble was doing all the work. But as she saw him crumple to the frosted ground, she finally managed to struggle to her feet and stumble over to his side.  
Jason slid off Hannibal's back just as the elephant finished stomping the golden remains of the final hellhound as if to say _Yea, take that! And don't come back!_ "Hazel!" he asked, worry filling his voice. "Are you both alright?"  
She shook her head. "I'll be fine, but Bramble..."  
Jason took one look at the-12? 13? Hazel couldn't tell- year old boy and got what Hazel meant immediately. He rushed over to Bramble and gently lifted him up, the boy's head lolling and brown hair covering his flushed face. "Was that the Blessing of Mars?" He asked, clearly surprised at the fact that a new demigod could have achieved that honor.  
Hazel struggled to her retrieve her spatha, wheezing. "Yea," she coughed. "It must have taken up all of his energy with that broken leg. We need to get him to the infirmary." She took a step and faltered, Jason catching her arm before she fell onto the snowy ground.  
"More like I need to get both of you to the infirmary." Jason corrected, face taught with worry. "You don't look too good yourself."  
Hazel found herself agreeing with that statement, even more so for every step they took toward the infirmary. The marks in her side were already starting to swell, and blood oozed from between her fingers. Jason was practically carrying both of them because she leaned on him so much that he was taking around half of her weight. She was grateful for the support of her old praetor, but wanted to scold herself for not being able to do anything during the attack.  
About a quarter of the way to the infirmary, a russet-colored pegasus landed a foot away from them and stretched out a wing, whinnying. "Frank!" Hazel heaved a sigh of relief. He was fine. Hazel could see a few scratches on him, but he looked ok otherwise. The winged horse gestured with his neck towards his back: Get on.  
With a lot of help from Jason, she managed to get on top of the shape-shifting praetor's back with Bramble. "I'll meet you guys there," Jason said over his shoulder as he ran off to see if anyone else needed help. Then Frank spread his wings and they took off into the sky.

-LINE BREAK. WHOOP.-

Bramble came to just after Hazel finished helping the Apollo kids patch up the last demigod: Frank, now changed back into a person. He still had a pegasus feather in his hair, and Hazel barely managed to reach it on her tiptoes. She could hardly believe that he had grown so much from the chubby teddy bear she once knew. She had just plucked it out of his hair when she heard a groan from one of the infirmary cots.  
Turning around, Hazel saw Bramble attempting to sit up, bandaged hand holding his head like he had a major headache and using his other arm, also bandaged, to hold himself upright. One of the Apollo children, Cici, gently eased him back into the bed. "Woah there, mister, you just took out seven hellhounds by yourself with a broken leg, your bare hands, and a hellhound tooth. You need rest."  
Bramble leaned against the pillow as his gaze swept across the room. Hazel gasped when he turned her way: his eyes were a bright amber, the color of tree sap. Human eyes didn't come in colors like that. And the way he took in everything in that few seconds: like he had been doing it his whole life. Then his eyes rested on the bed next to him, the bed where Rusty lay, and he gasped. Recognition flickered across Bramble's gaze, and his eyes flitted between a pendant on the other boy's neck and one on his own.  
He immediately tried to get out of bed, but winced when his leg touched the floor. So he sat on the edge of the bed and stared daggers at Hazel, Cici, and Frank. He grabbed the hellhound tooth from the bedside table, the sharp edge of it slicing his already bandaged hand, and growled, "What did you do to him!? What happened to my friend?"  
Hazel looked back and forth between the two: the flame-haired son of Vulcan and the scruffy-haired son of Mars. "You know Rusty?!"  
Bramble's eyes glazed over and he clutched his head as if trying to access memories that weren't there, and then leaned back onto his pillow as his gaze went back to normal. "I know him, but I don't know where from- like deja vu."  
"Its ok. You'll end up remembering eventually." Hazel assured him. "Jason and Percy did." What she didn't add was that the last time someone with no memories showed up at camp ended up being because the Giant War was on the verge of happening.  
"As for what happened to him," Frank added, "we really don't know. We found him in the woods this morning and he hasn't woken up since."  
The now claimed son of Mars looked over at Rusty, and Hazel could've sworn on the Styx she heard him whisper something, as if calling the red-haired half-blood's name, but quieter. And he didn't whisper Rusty's name. Instead, he whispered, "Firestar..."

**Leafpool's POV  
**  
Everything was going fine in ThunderClan. Then Brambleclaw disappeared and all order decided to crumble to dust.  
Leafpool had gone out to look for more herbs after Jayfeather had finished treating Firestar. She had wanted to stay by her father's side, but she knew she had work to do: Sorreltail was badly wounded too, as well as Foxleap, and they barely had enough herbs for Firestar. She had gone by the lake looking for cobwebs when she heard someone talking: Brambleclaw. It sounded like he was arguing with someone, but who? Leafpool crept closer in time to hear him say, "...Jayfeather and Leafpool? What about Squirrelflight?!"  
Then she heard another mew: an achingly familiar one that tugged at her heart. "I will take care of them. Jayfeather or Leafpool will figure it out, and I will help them. ThunderClan won't fall, I promise. But you are needed elsewhere." It was her lost daughter, Hollyleaf. She stepped out of the bushes and straight into the starry-furred she-cat who turned to face her, surprise lighting up Hollyleaf's leaf-green eyes that were the exact same color as Firestar's and Squirrelflight's. There was only one thing wrong with the picture: Brambleclaw was nowhere to be seen.  
"Where's Brambleclaw?" Leafpool questioned. "I thought I heard him."  
Hollyleaf shook her head. "He's not here. I sent him away. Somewhere else."  
It dawned on the medicine cat on what had happened: her daughter had sent away the cat the whole Clan had expected to lead them. "What!?" Leafpool yowled at the black cat, fur prickling, amber eyes wide in realization and surprise. "You sent away the cat we expect to lead us?"  
Hollyleaf bowed her head in shame. "Only so the prophecy can be fulfilled," she muttered. "Bring Jayfeather and the other medicine cats to the Moonpool at sundown tomorrow. We will try to explain everything."

**Well. I feel like that chapter was way too short, but I had stupid writers block and it seemed like a good place to stop at the time. Still don't know what else I would have added, anyway. Note that most of the updates after this won't be as fast, simply because I had these three written already, and since I don't really have a schedule, that might be a while. The fifth chapter is at least underway, though. So yea.**

**Frank: Favorite!**

**Hazel: Follow!**

**Bramble: And Review!**

**Lynn, out!**


End file.
